Moody's Point: The Factory
by Shine2
Summary: Okay, this is the same story as the one below, but it is longer and it isn't all jumbled up together like the one below. I hope you like it!


Moody's Point: The Factory  
( setting: Moody and her father are having breakfast in their kitchen)  
Moody:(she walks right up to her father) Good morning, Dad!(she hugs her dad)  
Dad: Good morning Sweetheart! What's wrong, Moody?  
Moody: I don't know, Dad, it's just I miss Mom.  
Dad: We both do, Moody, but she's in the hot air baloon somewhere out there.  
Moody: What do you think Mom would say right now if she was her?  
Dad: Don't worry about her, Moody. We all are feel a tuna salad sandwiche sometimes, cold and alone. (he pauses and then says) Breakfast is ready!  
Moody:(she sits down at the kitchen table) Dad, what are we having for breakfast?(she tries to crack a smile)  
Dad: Pancakes and a side of bacon(he places the food on the table and joins his daughter at the table) (they hug eachother again and he says) Is that a spider on the floor?  
Moody: No Dad.  
  
(setting: Spalding meets Moody at her locker in school. Then Bre joins them.)  
Spalding: Hey, Moody!   
Moody: (she turns away from her locker to look at him) Oh, it's you, Spalding.  
Spalding: You don't seem to happy this morning, are you still worried about you mother?  
Moody: It's just I don't know if she'll ever be coming back. She's out there in that hot air baloon somewhere!  
Spalding: Well, if she was her she would be very proud of you.  
Moody: You really think so?  
Bre: (Bre interrupts them) What's up guys?  
Spalding: Not much, Bre. Moody's just upset about her mom.  
Bre: Don't worry, Moody, I'm sure your mom will be just fine!  
Moody: If I ever see her again!(she begins to cry and runs away from her friends)  
Misty: (she comes running into her own locker, which is on the other side of the hall from Moody's locker, and she's screaming and crying) I can't believe this!  
Spalding: What's wrong with, Misty?  
Bre: I dont' know! She's probably having a mental crisis again!  
Spalding: Is she ever normal?(Bre just looks at him and shurgs)  
(meanwhile, as Moody ran away she ran right into Sternum who was reading his Chicken Soup for the Tortured Teenage Soul book)  
Moody: Sternum, I didn't see you there.  
Sternum: Did you ever see me anywhere?  
Moody: I'm sorry.  
Sternum: Is anyone ever sorry?  
Spalding: (he looks over at them in a jealous rage) I can't believe this guy! Moooooooodddddyyyyy!(he screams as Moody and Sternum walk away hand in hand.  
Misty: (she runs over to Bre and Spalding.) Do you guys even know what yesterday was?  
Bre: No, what?  
Misty: It was my birthday and you forgot all about it! You're so hurtfull!(she stormed away)  
Bre: Spalding, we forgot Misty's birthday. What are we going to do?  
Spalding: (he takes his eyes away from Moody and looks at Bre) Who cares right now! I have to get Moody!  
Bre: Spalding, why don't you just tell Moody how you feel?  
Spalding: I just can't! Not yet, at least!  
Bre: (she changes the subject) Do you want to go to the factory? It's a new hangout for teens. They play music and sell drinks/food. Plus they have an arcade and a couple bowling lanes! So, what do ya say?  
Spalding: Sure, anything to keep my mind off Moody. (they walk away just as Misty returns)  
Misty: Wait! Were are you guys going? I can't believe you didn't invite me! You're so hurtfull! (she runs after them)   
  
(setting: The Factory)  
Moody: Wow, Sternum you won the highest score!(she looks at the video game's screen.)  
Sternum: When do I not win the highest score?A Man: You may pick one, sir.(the man pointed to the prizes)  
Sternum: I'll take that one(Sternum pointed to the soft, brown teddy bear with the big red bow around it's neck) Here Mindy, this is for you! (he handed the bear to Moody)  
Moody: I'm Moody!  
Sternum: I'll say you are!  
(Bre and Spalding come in. Misty follows.)  
Bre: Isn't this cool!?(she looks all around)  
Spalding: Yeah! (his smile fades when he sees Sternum give Moody a teddy bear.) I can't believe this!  
Bre: (she looks over in that direction) It's okay Spalding! Why don't you ask Moody if she wants to play bowling?  
Spalding: You're right! (he runs over to Moody)  
Misty: What is this place? (she asks Bre) And why didn't you guys ask me to come along?  
Bre: This is a new hang-out, and you weren't around when I asked Spalding to go.  
Misty: You're so hurtfull!   
Spalding: So Moody, do you want to play a game with me?  
Moody: If it's okay with you Sternum. (she looks at him)  
Sternum: When is it not okay?  
(Moody sighed) Spalding: Do you want to play bowling?  
Moody: Bowling?!(Moody clutched her silver locket)  
Spalding: Yeah, what's wrong with bowling?  
Moody: I can't tell you!  
Spalding: Yes, you can!  
Moody: No, I can't!  
Sternum: Yes, you can!  
Moody: Okay! (she gets all happy again, then takes a deep breath to explain everything) Well, you see Spalding, my mother used to go bowling and when she disappeared I just never wanted to get close to a game my missing mother liked. That and I don't know how to play.  
Spalding: It's okay Moody! I'll teach you how to play, and your mother wouldn't want you to give up something she loved just because it reminds you of her.  
Moody: Maybe you're right Spalding! Let's play! That is if you'll teach me.  
Spalding: Of course! I'm sure Bre will want to play too.  
Misty: (she runs up to him) What about me?! You're so hurtful! (she starts to cry)  
Spalding: Well, you can play too.  
  
(setting: in Moody's kitchen with her dad. They're eating dinner.)  
Dad: Did you have a great day at school, dear?  
Moody: Yeah, Dad, it was okay. I'm still thinking about Mom, but I went to that new hang-out, The Factory, and it was a lot of fun!  
Dad: See we can all have a good time if we remember that life is like an omelet waiting to happen, combining your problems with great food that is!  
Moody: Right, Dad. (she sighs and pretends to understand what he said)  
  
~a/n: This is a skit from The Amanda Show called "Moody's Point". I have written my own story about the characters. The skit sort of makes fun of all those teen drama shows. It's so lame, it's funny! Tell me what ya think! Okay? Peace out!~ 


End file.
